


Makeup

by toldyounottoflirt (itsmeash)



Series: Sizzy drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/toldyounottoflirt
Summary: Isabelle and Simon are in a bit of a pickle.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Sizzy drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request from evermorechanged - 31. "You f'ing branded me, I have hickeys everywhere."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Shadowhunters. I just like to play around with the characters at times.

_"You f'ing branded me, I have hickeys everywhere."_

"Me?!" Simon guffaws, eyes wide. "Look at me!"

Izzy crosses her arms, and half glares. "You gave me more hickeys than I gave you."

"Are we really going to have an argument over who gave who the most hickeys?"

"Considering it's an argument I will win... yes."

Simon narrows his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Seriously are we arguing over this? Sure. Seriously will I win? Yep."

"How are you so sure you'll win this one?

"Because I'm the one with a protective older brother who is going to flip when he finds out I'm dating you thanks to hickeys and not our words."

Simon thinks about her words for a moment before nodding his head. "Alright, you have a point there."

Izzy sighs, walking over to her mirror and checking herself out. "It won't be easy, but I think with enough makeup we can cover these up."

"Makeup?" Simon questions. "There's no way I'm wearing makeup."

"It's either that, or you stay out of sight until they clear up," Izzy tells him, staring at him through the mirror. "But you're due for a feeding soon, so the latter is not an option."

Simon huffs, slumping his shoulders. "Fine, makeup it is."

"Yay!" Izzy exclaims. "This will be fun!"

"For you."

"I promise you won't even know you have makeup on you."

"I doubt that, but whatever you say."

Izzy walks over to him and gently presses a kiss to his lips. "Trust me." She smiles. "Have I ever let you down before?"

Simon shakes his head. "Alright, I trust you."

"Good. Now let's do this!"


End file.
